Jack Daniels
by LoveFromLouise
Summary: Ginny Potter has just been named MVP, and Captain of her Quidditch team! Time to celebrate with her teammates and husband at the local Pub. She has earned this, and deserve to let loose and enjoy her night! Who wouldn't want to go home to Harry Potter? MVP, Captain, hot sex? Life is great. Until you forget the contraception charm...M for a reason
1. Jack Daniels' Best Friend

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

* * *

Author's Note: Had this story completed forever, and even had it posted for a while. But it wasn't good enough yet, so it's revised. Will be a short story. I guess you can call this a prequel to my story "Birth of Their Fist Born Son". As Always, Read, review, and enjoy. Love from Louise

* * *

`~Jack Daniels~`

* * *

"Bar tender, another round of shots for my team mates!" I shouted to the very handsome muggle man behind the counter.

"Oh God, Ginny, I don't know if I can take another!" Gwen said to me.

"Don't be a pussy. I'll take two!" Gabby called.

Tonight we are celebrating. We have won the Quidditch World Cup and at the ceremony, I was named MVP. I have work the past three years to get here. And it's finally mine. I am hoping after this, I'll get named captain.

So, to get rid of the press, we decided that we needed to go to muggle London to celebrate. So we are at a local club, letting lose. Harry insisted to escort me here with my team mates. Apparently I can't be trusted to drink alone.

He was standing in the corner, looking out of place. Whatever, this is my night, and I am going to party with my girls.

"What are you lovely birds celebrating'" The bartender asked.

"We just won, don't you understand?" Said a very drunk Cassidy. Then she giggled. "You so fucking hot."

"Cassidy, be nice to the young man!" I slurred.

"What did you win?" He said placing the shots on the counter. "Football game?"

"Wha- No!" I put my hand over Cassidy's mouth. "Yes!"

"Then here, let me drink with you." He said pouring himself a shot.

"To the Harpies!" I yelled.

"Harpies!" and we knocked back our drinks.

We were on the dance floor, parting as much as possible because in six short weeks, we start training again.

The more I danced, the more I sweat, and the faster my buzz was wearing off. I tried to get Harry to dance with me.

"I'm here to take care of you Ginny. So go have fun" as his excuse. He wouldn't dance. He just sat in the booth watching me all night. Fine. I needed another shot anyways…

I easily slipped through the dancing crowd full of my team mates and their boyfriends and life partners. I knew Harry was still watching. It was easy to feel his intense gaze on me. I stepped off the dance floor and made my way back to the bar.

"Jack Daniels" I ordered.

I tried to hide my disgust as his eyes roamed over me. "Coming' right up, miss," he leered. It was a swift moment before he was holding out my drink. He looked ready to say something, but someone at the other end of the bar called his attention.

I took my shot, but then felt a hard body pressing into my back. I didn't have to turn to know who it was. Arms stretched out, and hands set on the bar, left one containing a gold band. I was caged, and I wasn't about to complain.

"Go play with the other husbands and partners…" I slur.

Harry's hands left the counter and took a firm hold of my waist. A heat rushed through my body, almost making me gasp. "Come on. We're going home. You are way too drunk to function right now." he nipped at my ear.

"Is he bothering you, miss?" the bartender asked, glaring at the Harry behind me.

I couldn't hold back a giggle. "Oh, no. My husband is always like this when he's ready to take me." I teased. The bar tender suddenly made the connection, and then looked scared that he had been checking out some man's wife.

There was a growl in my ear, and I felt him pulling at me. "Let's go". He took my hand and pulled me away from the bar. His arm wrapped securely around my shoulder as he took me to the side door, and into an empty hall that led out to the back door. He stopped walking, and pulled me firmly against him. He disapparated.

* * *

My feet hit the floor, and I instantly recognized the living room of our flat.

His lips were on mine before I could think. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and responded immediately. I felt his hand grab my ass, a rumble coming from his throat.

Merlin, he was sexy.

A little moan escaped my own lips. He slowed the kiss, like he was taking his time to memorize me. I pulled away from the kiss, but stayed in his grip. I smiled at him, licking my lips once quick. "Jack Daniels and I are best friends." I giggle. "Do you want to have sex?" I asked.

"Yes," he said smiling at me.

I tilted my head. Feeling like an innocent teenager, I ask: "Why?"

He pulled me even closer. He grabbed my left hand, showing me my ring. "Because, as your husband, it's my right! You are mine, Ginevra Weasley!" He started to bite and kiss my neck.

I squeal with delight. "That's Mrrssss Potter to you, mister!"

Oh fuck I was drunk.

I dropped my hand from his chest to the belt in his jeans. I listened to him suck in a breath before I continued.

A low moan escaped his lips again. He began to push against me, and slowly pressed me into the wall. He pressed into me firmly, letting me feel every hard muscle in his body. With the hand in my hair, he turned my head slightly. His lips continued their marks on my neck.

I let out another moan. I took a hold of his hair and pressed his lips closer to my skin. His response was to bite a little harder.

I was starting to feel the real effects of the alcohol and starting to feel sleepy. Damn you, Jack Daniels. Luckily, it was easy to get him to speed things along. "Harry," I murmured, stroking his hair gently.

His lips refused to leave my skin, so his response was muffled. "What?" I almost giggled.

I leaned forward a small bit, and took his ear between my teeth, and nipped carefully. "I'm ready for you. Can you do something about it?" I asked sweetly. Harry was never one to refuse me of anything.

He finally pulled away from my neck, and his eyes roamed over my body. He lifted the shirt from my head, discarding it on the floor. His hands reached down to my skirt, and shoved it up my waist.

He pressed his forehead against mine, his hot breath against my face. "You are amazing."

Then he caught my bottom lip with his teeth. He bit softly before it turned into a rough and passionate kiss. It burnt through me, and I loved it. I threw my arms around him as he brought one of my legs to wrap around his waist. He then grabbed my other leg to do the same. I locked my ankles to keep myself wrapped around him. He pressed me harder into the wall, so I rubbed against the obvious bulge in his jeans.

He broke the kiss with a grunt, and was panting. Keeping his lips near mine, he looked down at me. I tried to regain my own breath. My chest was heaving too. I looked at him; his hair was messed, looking like he'd just gotten out of bed. His lips were red from the kisses, and he had too many clothes on.

I grabbed at the collar of his shirt, and then begin to tug at one of the buttons of the shirt I leaned forward and took hold of the button with my teeth. Then with a skill that I never intended to gain, I slid the button through the small hole. To save time, I undid the rest of the buttons with my fingers. He pushed the shirt down to his elbows, showing his broad chest.

He pressed me harder into the wall as he slid his shirt off, taking his hands off of me. I moved forward and began pressing soft kisses on different bits of the skin of his shoulders and neck. I couldn't help but let my hands roam down his thick arms, massaging the tension I felt. His hands returned to my thighs, keeping a firm hold on my skin.

I giggled into his skin this time. "You're so _hot_," I teased. But that was a good thing in my mind. I pulled away and placed my hands on his cheeks. I pulled his face to look at me. Then I leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Good thing I married you for love."

I felt him straining against my hands. I knew he could break my grip easily, but he didn't. He just growled, and the rumble in his chest was undeniably sexy. "So, it wasn't for my money?"

"Just the money and your hot body." I whispered back. I knew he loved being teased, even if he wouldn't admit it. Grinding my hips against his groin, I gasped quietly. I could feel him straining against his jeans, brushing against me.

He buried his face into my neck and groaned. His hands were roaming my sides, sending warm shivers through my veins. I was wet and ready for my husband.

Then Harry took control, "Undo my pants, Ginevra." But his voice was soft.

I felt my face flush at his demand. I quickly reached down and undid the button of his jeans. I grabbed the zipper, and while keeping it pressed against him, I pulled it down. He hissed out a breath, but he didn't stop me. I let the zipper go, and shoved the jeans down to his knees. Without even jostling me, he kicked them off and across the floor. I kept my hands on him, slowly bringing my fingers back to his shoulders.

With a sigh, he carefully let me down. He took the zipper of my skirt, and with a quick 'zip', let it fall to my feet. His hand dragged back up to my thigh, and I moaned. I took hold of his cheeks again and pulled his face closer to mine. I smiled at him, and then I moved to lick his ear again. "Take me to the bedroom, Harry," I murmured. Harry wasn't against taking me against any surface, and normally I wasn't either. But tonight, for some reason, is different.

He silently, and easily, picked me up bridal style, like he has many times before. He kept my close, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his neck. I let my lips linger on the skin before giving it a short kiss.

He brought me into the room, shutting the door afterwards. He gently set me down on the bed, resting my head on the pillow, and then moved onto the bed as well. I moved my leg so that he was between mine. His hands started at my knees and then slid up to my sides. It left a trail of warmth along my skin. He suddenly kissed the middle of my stomach.

At the fluttering that went through my stomach, I giggled. "Harry, that tickles!" I told him.

Then he began teasing me. His fingers began moving up and down along my sides. "Really? What about this?" Then he kissed my side, just below my bra.

Not actually wanting him to stop or move I ran my fingers through his hair. "You're such a jerk," I mocked playfully.

"I'm okay with that," he mumbled as he unhooked my bra. I helped and slid my arms out of the straps. Harry easily threw it away from us. His mouth sought out breast and began to suck.

A wave of pleasure and heat ran from my heart down to my core, and I felt myself getting wetter by the second. I could only tighten my grip on his hair. "Harry!" I gasped. I slid a hand down to his shoulder, gripping it harshly.

He groaned, sending a vibration to my heart. Then he nipped the skin, a sharp and beautiful pain that faded quickly. Then he switched sides.

I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I leaned forward to kiss his cheek, and work down to his chest. I rolled my hips against the prominent bulge in his boxers.

He grabbed my hips; keeping them still then he rolled his bulge into me. He grabbed my knees and pulled them. Now his erection was rubbing directly into my core, our underwear the only barriers. I moaned.

"Harry!" I gasped.

His hands were tugging roughly at my underwear. I was a bit afraid that he was going to tear them. I helped him pull them off of me, and then he dropped them off somewhere. He turned back to look at me, his eyes wandering. Then his hand moved around the inside of my thigh. Finally, his thumb began to rub along my slit.

I could feel him moving to position himself better. "Say it Ginny."

"Say what?" I giggled.

"You know."

I smile. Yes I do. "I loved you then, I love you still. Always have. Always will."

"I love you more than the air I breathe."

And with that, he thrust into me. His head dropped to my shoulder as his arms trembled. He started slow, but his usual steady pace got faster quickly. I felt the muscles in my body contract, and stars burst behind my eyes. "Harry!" I screamed as I came. I felt him tense but then he came as well, a warmth spreading through me as I milked him. He dropped onto his elbows.

He slowly pulled out of me and then dropped onto his side. I rolled over as well and cuddled into him, nuzzling his neck. He rested his head against my hair, and I began tracing patters and shapes on his chest. Then I pulled back and kissed him slowly. I pulled away and then rested against his neck again. "I love you," I said softly.

He wrapped his arm around me to pull me closer to him. "I love you too," he mumbled.

"Congratulations Miss MVP." He kissed my neck again.

"Why thank you Mr. Man Married to the MVP." I giggled. Oh Merlin was I going to have a hangover tomorrow…


	2. Seven for Seven

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

* * *

Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter. I hope you Enjoy it as much as I did! Want me to continue? Let me know! Read, review, and enjoy. Love from Louise

* * *

Jack Daniels

Chapter 2

"Seven for Seven"

* * *

Three Weeks Later…

"I'm back!" Harry apparated in the kitchen. I was currently running on my treadmill, doing a cardio workout, watching muggle television.

"Hey!" I smile. "I've got three more minutes to go!" I huff, glancing down on the timer.

"That's fine. Want to meet Mione and Ron for dinner tonight?" He asks unpacking the groceries from the sacks.

I groan out loud. "Not if" huff "She is going to" huff "Bitch about the wedding." I watched him pull out shampoo, soap, and a blue box.

Harry laughed. "No, Ron promised she wouldn't. I am a great husband, you know that?"

"Hmmm?" I smiled.

"Yep. I noticed that you were out of tampons, so I picked you up some! And look!" He reached into the last sack. "Why it's a chocolate frog!" His excitement and smile, make me giggle, and slow down to a walk.

He walks over and kisses my sweaty cheek.

I turn off the machine. "Awe, thank you so much, world's greatest husband!" I took the box and chocolate from him. "I'm going to shower, we can talk when I'm done!" and I walk back towards our bedroom. But not before receiving a smack on my ass as I went.

I thought it was sweet Harry picked me up tampons. He now keeps track too, so he knows when to expect my moods to change, and what nights we can be 'intimate'. I must be due to start any day now. I smiled. I walked out of the shower and glanced at my agenda book, and checked the date. Huh. I looked at the box of tampons on the counter…Whatever.

I got dressed and ready, but couldn't help the nagging feeling in bottom of stomach. It couldn't possibly be the end of July already…

I was dressed and ready before Harry.

Huh…I was staring at my calendar in my kitchen. Harry's birthday is in two days. So I'm counting and recounting. Maybe there was a miscalculation of some sort, because I should've gotten my period today…I bit my lip, I have never, in my 22 almost 23 years of life, missed my period… it's been like clockwork since I was twelve, but for the first time this month, I did not get it on time. I'm not worried though, maybe I miscounted, or winning the World Cup threw me off…

"What are you staring at Love?" Harry's arms wrapped around my waist, and his lips found my neck.

I smiled. "Nothing…" I turned and kissed him. "Are you sure you don't want a birthday party this year? It's not every day my husband turns 24." I smile.

"Yes, I'm sure. The dinner your mother has every year for me, will be just fine. If you insist on throwing me a party, I suggest you wait until next year, when I turn 25." He kissed my neck. "So, what did you do today, while I was away?" He smirked.

"Well, I slept in until noon, went shopping with Bridezilla Hermione for bride's maid dresses, then worked out, enjoying my few weeks off before training starts again. Oh! Almost forgot to show you, guess what came in the mail today!" I was bursting with joy; I couldn't wait to show him.

"A '_How To kill Your Future-Wedding-Crazed-Sister-In-Law and Make it Look Like an Accident_'?" Harry Joked…

"No, it's on back order." I smiled playing along. I went to the counter and showed him my letter… "Guess who's captain of the Holyhead Harpies next year?"

"You didn't." He was smiling. I nodded. "Oh this is bloody brilliant! I'm so happy for you!" He picked me up and kissed me, swinging me around in his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too, let's celebrate." He winked at me.

Let's just say we were late meeting Hermione and Ron for dinner…

* * *

One Week Later…

No…Why have I still not had my period? I was starting to freak out. I refuse to believe the unbelievable. I have to know. Luckily Harry hasn't noticed that the tampons he bought for me remain unopened, under my side of the vanity.

This isn't happening. I am just stressed and over thinking. I refuse to let myself think the word, because if I do, it makes it more real. Mione will know what to do. I hope.

I grabbed my purse and apparated to the entrance of the Ministry.

Bad life choice. The minute I walked in to check my wand, the press was all over me. I had been avoiding them as much as possible. Being Harry's wife who is also the MVP of the Quidditch World Cup and all, I was consistently being hounded. I hope this wears off eventually.

I walked past them, and into the lift. I went straight to Hermione's floor, and burst into her office.

As soon as I did, I wished I didn't. I walked in on her and my brother. She was on her desk, Ron between her legs, skirt was up, shirt undone, and he had his unbutton as well, along with his pants. "Oh, bloody hell!" I said turning around and walking out.

"Ginny!" Hermione's voice came.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." I am embarrassed, I can't look at them.

A few minutes later, her door opens up, and Ron walks out. "Sister." He nods.

"Brother." I nod back. Hermione grabs my arm and pulls me inside.

"Ginny, how great to see you" She sounded sarcastic. What a bitch she can be sometimes.

"Sorry to interrupt…"

"No, it's alright-bull shit! Yea, you did interrupt. Ever heard of knocking?" She frowned and fiddled with her engagement ring.

"I'm sorry Mione, but I'm freaking out and need your help."

Her face softened immediately. "With what?" She asked.

"_Silencio" _I waved my wand.

"That serious?" She asked.

I nodded. I better just come out and say it. "I'm late."

She looked at me, puzzled. "Late for…what?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No Mione, I'm _late_." I said again.

She just looked at me. "Do you need me to keep your schedule too?"

"Damn it, Hermione! I didn't get my period this month!" I said. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Oh! Oh…" She said as it dawned on her what I was saying… "So, you think you're-"

"Don't say it, or it might be true-"

"Pregnant."

"Ugh"

"Oh, Ginny. Well, what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Are you really going to ask that question? Help me!"

"Um. Okay. How? I mean this isn't something I can help with, if you are…"

I tisked at her.

"Well, we can run to the drug store and grab a test…" She said.

I nodded in agreement.

"How late are you Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"A week…but I have never in my entire life been late before…" I followed her out of her office, avoiding the looks of her office coworkers.

"Well, it's common to miss due to stress and life changes. I am getting married, and you just got named Capitan, and remember you and Harry are in the process of building house…" Hermione said as we got into the lift.

"I really don't think your wedding is the reason I'm late Mione, no offense…"

"Well, have you and Harry - been looking at the new brooms lately?" Hermione smiled widely.

What the hell? The lift doors opened before we reached the bottom floor.

"Hi Hermione! Sweetie, I didn't know you were going to stop by today." Harry came into the elevator and kissed me quickly.

"Oh, sorry. I had wedding stuff with Mione. I was going to visit you after…" I smiled at him, now realizing why Hermione changed topics.

"Oh girl stuff. I'll just let you be. And you don't have to stop by because I'll be home in about an hour." He kissed me on the lips again. "Cheers, Hermione!"

We rode the lift to main entrance, and walked outside and the few blocks until we reached our destination. After we got into the muggle drug store, Hermione picked out pregnancy tests, while I chugged my weight in water.

"How the hell are we supposed to know which one to use? Can't we use a potion or something?" I bitched, staring at all the pregnancy options. Hermione had several in her basket.

"We could, but we would have to wait a half hour for it to brew, and I'm not even sure I have the ingredients for a pregnancy potion." She snapped.

"No I can't wait. Just pick one of these out…"

"Thank you." I handed her muggle money and went outside, finishing off my third water bottle in 10 minutes… I really have to pee.

"Okay, where do you want to take the test? Here? Back to your flat or mine?" Hermione asked.

I don't want Ron walking in on me and Hermione taking pregnancy test. Knowing my luck, he would see, and freak out. They are planning a wedding, not a baby. No need to create unnecessary drama… I have 45 minutes until Harry comes home…"Mine."

"Okay, see you there." We both apparated and landed in my living room. I wonder if I am….pregnant… how much longer I can apparate...

I grabbed the bag from Hermione's hands and ran to the bathroom. "Merlin's beard Hermione, how many did you buy?" I said looking at seven different tests.

"I just wanted you to be hundred percent sure." Leave it to Hermione to be thorough.

"So how do I do this?" I called from the bath room.

"You just pee on the sticks Ginny; I swear it isn't that hard…"

"You are a bitch sometimes, you know that right?"

"The _bitch _who is helping you figure out if you're knocked up or not." She snorted.

I groaned, and she sighed, and reread the instructions. "Okay, just take of the tops, and pee on each for three seconds. Here, you hold, I'll count." She laughed and smiled at me.

I peed on seven pregnancy sticks, while she counted for me. We laid them on the counter, as I washed my hands.

"How long do we wait?" I asked Hermione, who was already reading the instructions again.

"Three to five minutes…"

"Okay, five it is." I sighed and walked out of the washroom. I sat on my bed, as Hermione followed, glancing at the clock.

"So, how did you think this came about?"

"Well, when to people love each other very much, and they feel as if they can handle the responsibility-"

"Haha, Weasley. But really."

"In all honestly, I don't know. We always use the charm…But there was this one time last month, where we uh, did it while I was very drunk, and I honestly don't know if either of us cast the charm." Both Harry and I can hold our liquor, and I never forget or black out when I drink, but I do lose attention to detail, and remembering the contraceptive spell is a detail I do not remember that night…

"Oh, so you were drunk, and don't remember if you used protection on not…" Hermione said putting two and two together.

"Yep." I sighed.

"It's probably nothing, Ginny…You are just stressed or nervous. Forgetting one time, isn't an automatic pregnancy sentence. Plenty of muggles have sex without protection, and don't always end up pregnant. There are so many factors in play. Plus, It's only been a week. You just got captain, maybe you're late because of the new responsibility you have to take on."

"I know you mean well, but Hermione that isn't helping…" I said thinking of my teammates. The timer went off…

"The moment of truth…" Hermione said.

"I can't look." I covered my eyes as Hermione made her way to the washroom.

"Before I look, let me just say this… You are only eight days late, so your hormones may not register yet, so if you are, it might not register…"

"That is not what I want to hear, Hermione! I don't think you get it! I DON'T WANT TO BE PREGNATN!" I shouted at her.

She looked ready to cry… "I'm just trying to help, Ginny."

Shit. "I'm sorry…" I got up and hugged her.

"It's okay…" She took a deep breath. "Ginny, what are you going to do if you are pregnant? Are you going to keep it or-"

Her words shocked me. "Like kill it?" I asked appalled.

"Well you don't want to be pregnant…"

"That's an awful thing to say. I don't want to be pregnant, no, but I'm not going to kill Harry's baby…"

"It's your baby, too. Sorry, just had to ask."

I huffed at her. "Just read it…"

"Okay, here goes nothing."

"Everything…" I corrected her.

Hermione glanced at the test. Then she grabbed the instructions, and then looked at all seven of them again. Then she looked at me, then back to the tests...

"Well?" wondering why she took my wand…

"All seven say the same thing…" she said with an emotionless face.

My heart sank. "I'm pregnant aren't I?" I asked her.

She nodded. "It's unanimous…"

I just sat there. For how long? I don't know. Hermione stared back at me. She looked at her watch.

"Shit, I got to go. Ron's going to be home any minute now, and we have to be at my mother's in an hour… I hate to just leave you here…are you going to be alright?" She grabbed my hands.

I nodded back. Because I have nothing to say.

"Okay. Congratulations, sweetie. I know this news is…shocking, but you are going to have a baby!" She squealed. "Love you!" She kissed my cheek and apparated away.

I am not sure how long I sat there, contemplating my life.

I was pregnant. My life will never be the same, now that I know. At least this past week, I could live my life in ignorance, pretending I wasn't pregnant. Not anymore. My career is about to be over, just when I got MVP and Captain. My body is going to change, my emotions are going to change, and I will have something dependent on me for twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week for the next seventeen years… I was going to become a mother, and I was nowhere near ready for it, or have the slightest idea what to do.

Harry and I want kids. We want a big family, with little patters of feet running around. But not now! I actually wanted to make something of my career, and he wanted to be head Auror! Children were in our future, but not our current plans.

Everything was going on track, and now because of one stupid drunken night when we forgot to use a contraceptive charm, it has all changed, and I was furious.

I started to scream. I back ran into my bedroom and into my closet. Better make room for my new pregnancy wardrobe! Why do I need my Quidditch uniform anymore? I started to throw my Quidditch things around the room.

"Ginny!" Harry came running in. "What the hell is wrong?! Are you hurt?" He asked

I was breathing hard. He has arrived. "You!" I pointed a finger at my husband. "You ruined everything!"

"Everything- What the fuck are you talking about?" He started to raise his voice.

"You have ruined my career!" I threw a pillow at him. "I am supposed to be captain this year! I was fucking MVP!" I threw another on at him.

"How the hell did I ruin your career?" He said catching the pillows I viciously threw at him.

"My body, my career, my reputation, all because you weren't being more careful!" I threw the last pillow on our bed at him. He was sober that night, he could have cast the charm!

"I have done nothing but support you and your precious career! So please, my _lovely_ wife, explain how I just ruined your life!" His face was red, as he yelled back.

I screamed out of frustration again. Not being able to believe it for myself.

"I'm fucking pregnant, you forgetful bastard!" I then stormed over to our bathroom and slammed the door.

The minute I did, I regretted it. Damn my Weasley temper. This is not how anyone should learn they are a father, especially not Harry.

"Great, I married a five year old." I hear Harry say on the other side.

"Piss off!" I shout back, eyes squeezed tight.

"Hey, have you seen my loving, sweet, caring wife anywhere?!" He sneered back.

I feel terrible. He is completely right. All Harry did was come home from work. He didn't do this on purpose, he even thought of me, and picked up tampons and chocolate.

Then I did something I have only done a handful of times in my life, cry. I opened the door. "I'm sorry." I said my head down.

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Tears….are you really pregnant?" Harry asked leaning against the doorframe, one hand over his eyes.

"Yes." I said.

"And, without yelling at me, tell me why this is ruining your life, caring my child?" He removed his hands and looked at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Because!" I stammered like the five year old, I'm accused of being. "The same thing happened to Wilma Griffiths. She got pregnant and after six weeks, had to leave the team. She promised she would come back, but she never did! Why? Because the baby took up all of her time! …I just don't want that to happen to me…" I looked down because I realized how selfish I sounded. "Not yet…"

"Oh, Ginny." Harry wrapped me in his arms. "That's not going to happen to you…"

"You don't know that…" I mumbled.

"You're right. I don't. So, what do you want to do, Ginny?" He rested his head against mine.

"I don't know…"

"Well, you're pregnant with our child, so…"

"Yea, I know." He held me for a moment. "I guess, we are starting our family earlier than we expected." I said. I thought about it for a minute…

"I'm sorry I got you pregnant." Harry kissed my hair.

I cried a little more. "Please don't be. I believe in fate. I guess fate had a different plan…Plus, it takes two to tango." I smiled. "Can you guess which night?"

He was silent for a moment. "The night you and Jack Daniels became friends?"

"Yep. I don't remember anyone casting the charm."

Harry chuckled. "I just wanted you…and you were just so hot and such a tease, that I completely forgot too…" he laughed.

I laughed with him. "Do you want to see them?"

"Them?"

"The pregnancy tests."

"Tests?"

"Yes. All seven of these mother fuckers." I bit my lip.

He smiled and nodded. I led him into the bathroom, and showed him my sticks.

"We are seven for seven on positive."

He smiled. "Ginny, in nine months we are going to have something that will make our lives worth living. This baby is going to love us unconditionally, and we will never be able to imagine life without this little one…"

I smiled this time because it's true. I loved having Teddy around as a baby. How great it felt to hold him in my arms. I suddenly had this image of me holding my little baby, it looking back, and Harry right there with me. I smiled. "Maybe this is a good thing… like a blessing in disguise…"

"So then I can be happy about this?" Harry said, as I pulled away to look at him.

"Of course you can!" I gave him my biggest smile.

"I'm going to be a father!" He started laughing.

I laughed with him. "I'm going to be a… a mother." I sounded so weird.

Harry kissed me again.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so happy right now."

"I have mixed feelings…" I said honestly.

"I don't doubt it, honey. How much longer do you think you have until you will have to quit?" He said softly.

My heart sank. "I'm not sure yet. I'll call St. Mungo's and make an appointment."

"Remember, you said this was a blessing in disguise…"

I smiled back. Harry started dancing. "I'm going to be a father…" he sang over and over again. "I got you pregnant, now you are going to have a baby, like your siblings-" He stopped. I looked at him.

"Your brothers… Are. Going. To. Kill. Me."

I shook my head. I honestly didn't have anything to say to him other than, "We can leave the country." I smiled not sure if I even knew if I was kidding…

"Happy Late Birthday…" I whisper.

* * *

Three weeks later, Harry and I were at the Maternity Ward in St. Mungo's. I was lying on my back, feet above my head. The healer, Healer Abbott, had the fetal machine, and as she tapped it with her wand, a little bubble looking globe came above my stomach. She moved her wand, the bubble moved too.

"Ah ha! Found it! Here is the heart beat of your baby. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Harry kissed the hand he was holding. "That's our baby, Ginny."

"Yea, that's our baby…"

"Well, it looks like you are almost eight weeks. Based on size of the fetus, I'd say you are due April 16."

"Just in time for Hermione's wedding…" I said suddenly realizing how girly that sounded. What has Hermione done to me?

Harry laughed at me. "I just love you."

Healer Abbott smiled. "I'll just give you two moments alone, and go get your pictures." She got up and left the room, but not before flipping a switch, letting our baby's heartbeat echo around us.

That left me and Harry together, staring at the peanut and the sound of its beating heart. We sat in silence, staring at the life we have created. And in this moment, every bad thought eased my mind and replaced with fear. Not fear of the baby itself, but of my qualities of a mother. But I was more than ready to attempt this mothering thing. As long as Harry is here, we will be able to conquer this baby thing. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Parents Harry, we are going to be _Parents_." I said again.

"The best." He kissed me, and in that kiss, I knew that everything was going to be okay. That this is the start of a new adventure, a change of a lifetime…


	3. Stolen Thunder

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. I will never be as talented or successful as Rowling. None of these characters or places are mine, nor will they ever be. This is all JK Rowling and I just want to use her characters and finish what she has left off.

* * *

Author's Note: I have completely revised this Story. It was written when I was younger, and terrible at grammar and spelling. While its not the best now, Iit is significantly better than before.

Some things to know before you read this story… Bill and Flure have two children…Victoire who is four and Dominique who is two. Percy and Audrey have twin girls named Molly and Lucy. They are three. George and Angelina have one son, named Fred, he is two.

Enjoy the new story with a new name. Read. Review. Enjoy ~Love from Louise.

* * *

Stolen Thunder

* * *

All the lights in this damn place are so bright…I wish I had my wand, but that is somewhere lost…what the hell is with all the stripes on the wall? Consisting of blues and pinks? Hospital rooms are full of psychological decorations to keep their patients entertained and calm. I know how this works. I scowl on my willingness to succumb to social norms.

I glace down at my protruding stomach, with a belt heart monitor attached. I watched my baby's heartbeat on the screen, attached to the wall. Its soothing to know that my baby is alive and well, inside me and anxious to get out.

I glance at the clock; it 22:29 pm. Harry has been "getting my ice chips" for twelve minutes now and I am just getting more irritated…

It's April 23, 2004 for another 90 minutes. I sigh. I am sure that Hermione is in the waiting room right now ready to kill me for stealing her 'thunder'. Tonight was, well, is her and Ron's rehearsal dinner. They are getting married tomorrow. Currently, her matron-of-honor is in active labor. My baby was supposed to be due last week, and this shouldn't have been a problem.

With Hermione being bridezilla the past nine months, I know that the only thing protecting me from her wrath is this pink and blue striped hospital walls and that mahogany door. It's all her fault for planning her wedding so close to my due date… Actually it's my fault, because they picked out this date six weeks before I found out I was pregnant…but I will never admit I'm wrong...

Just then there is a nock on my door, and my loving husband of three years and four months this past March, walks in looking nervous…and brought my ice chips. I have never loved him so much than I do in this moment. Now my evening has got a little better.

"About time. What did you do, craw there?" I snapped, grabbing the cup.

I know I'm being a bitch, but I'm the one who is contracting, and we got here too late for magic pain medicine. Since I've started active labor, the magic will "create risks for the baby". I scoffed.

Bullshit. Fleur used them to pop out her two girls, and she was in active labor...

Harry pursed his lips, and sat down in his chair, folding his hands.

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't find the healer's station and-"

"Yea, yea what ever." I popped on in my mouth. I feel bad. "I am so sorry, honey. You have been nothing but supportive and wonderful to me these past nine months. I am just uncomfortable. Please forgive me. I love you so much." I sniff, tapping my cup, swishing my ice chip around in my mouth.

"Love, I don't mind. I know its the baby doing this." He took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

I smile back.

"Will you rub my feat?"

"Sure." He sighed and smiled.

"Did you see our family? How is everyone?" I asked pulling my covers up a little higher.

"I don't know sweetie, you scared them off after you hexed Ron…Only your mother is currently in the waiting room. I think the rest are hiding." He joked, working on my left foot.

"Oh, so you don't know how mad Hermione is?" I said, starting to feel guilty.

All my family wanted was to make sure I was okay after my big scene at the rehearsal dinner.

"Fortunately, no I don't. How are you feeling love?" Harry said.

"Ugh…" I frown.

Then the Healer Abbot knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Potter? How you feeling dear?" she walked in. I have told Hannah time and time again, that she can call me Ginny. But she said as long as she was my healer, she had to be professional.

"You won't let me leave the bed or eat, so don't ask questions you know answers too!" I snapped as another contraction hit. "Ahh!"

"She's a bit uncomfortable…" Harry answered for me, kissing my forehead. "You sure there isn't anything we can do? A potion or a spell?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, I-"

"Why can't I just get the damn spell and cure my bitchiness? Owww!" Another contraction hit…that's the third one this half hour.

"Because the baby's magic and the closeness to delivery could effect the spell, and could harm It. But if you were here earlier there may have been something we could have done..." The healer said moving to the fetal monitor.

I nod, not wanting to do anything to harm my baby.

"But there is a muggle procedure." The healer continued.

My face lit up. There is hope!

"Do it, please!" I said regretting it instantly as she pulled out a six inch needle.

* * *

**Four Hours Earlier…**

"Harry! God Damn It!"

I screamed from our bedroom. "Not you, baby.." I said to my tummy, caressing it.

"What? What is it?" He came in, looking urgent.

I turn to away from the mirror, and face to door. "I can't get this stupid dress to zip!" I turned my back to him holding my hair, so my husband could try.

"Oh, sure Love." He walks over and kisses my shoulder before giving the zipper a go. After several attempts, Harry sighs.

"I don't think I can get this zipped either..." He mumbles before trying again.

"Please try again." I stare at my reflection, trying hard not to cry. I already look like a beached whale, haven't been able to feel my feet let alone see them in months. All I want is this beautiful dress from Saks to fit.

"Gin, your eight days over due, this dress isn't going to fit." He put his arms around my belly, holding our child.

I quickly become angry. I deserve to wear this dress! "Well it supposed to! This baby should be here by now!"

"Hey, at the doctor two days ago, they wanted to induce you yesterday, and you told them no!" Harry retorted.

"Because then we would have missed Hermione's wedding!" I turn to face him huffing. "You would think the hell Hermione has put me through this past few weeks would've popped it out, but oh no. This baby wants to bake a little longer! I am just so over being pregnant! Why wont you get out, Peanut!" I was yelling again, and Harry started to back away.

"Sorry." I said in a small voice.

"I know this pregnancy has been rough. Especially everything you gave up. I just wish I was a sea horse." He stroked my cheek.

I smiled a little. "Why a sea horse, Harry?"

"Because its the dads who carry the baby." He kissed my nose.

"That's so sweet." I kissed his lips.

"Why don't we find a new dress?" Harry made a move to the closet.

"No, it has to be this one."

"Why this one?"

"Because, Hermione picked it out. And it is super pretty." I smile at the beautiful craftsmanship.

"Then shall I make it...a little big- more fitting magically?"

I gasp "No! Do you have any idea what it does to this silk? Our only option is to make it zip!"

"Darling, Its not going-"

"Make. It. Zip."

In the process of trying, the zipper broke. Great. Now I have to wear a different dress. I go to my closet, and pick out the green, long sleeve one I wore for Christmas service. Its long sleeved, and a wizard maternity dress, so the fabric can be charmed to grow as the baby did.

Hermione is going to be upset. But we are running late, and I don't have time to worry about it now.

Standing before the fireplace, I collect my purse, and decide to bitch to Harry more.

"This is so embarrassing. It is late April, and I am wearing a coat. This whole pregnancy is ruining everything. This sucks…" I have been really irritated lately.

First I had to quit the team, after just being named MVP and Captain. I was finally getting somewhere in my career! I ha d to quite aparating, floo everywhere. Can no longer eat fish or peanuts. I haven't had a drink in nine months, and Merlin knows I have needed on, dealing with Hermione's bullshit. To get out of the house, I took a desk job at the ministry to kill time. Well they sent me home a couple days ago, telling me "Go home, start you maternity leave now…" Screw them.

"I Know sweetie, but soon the baby be here, and we will start a new life. Alright?" Harry stepped towards the fireplace.

Where would I be with out Harry? "Very true." I smiled, and he dropped the floo powder.

* * *

"There you are! You are fifteen minutes late! What took you?!" Hermione was on our heals the moment we stepped out of the fireplace. As I reached for my little broom out of my purse to brush off the soot, Harry beats me to it with magic. Jerk, he knows that I can't control mine.

Another thing that sucks about pregnancy. You can no longer control your magic, because the hormones and baby's magic interferes.

Hermione looks frantic and scary. I waddled to her.

"I'm so sorry, but this damn kid is playing football with my spine…" I snapped.

She didn't appreciate it, and neither did Harry. He shook his head and went to find Ron.

"I do not need your sass tonight Ginny, guest will be here in ten minutes and I still need help getting ready…I thought I could count on you to be here on time, but silly me."

Get ready? The caterer had everything done. The only thing left to finish are the center pieces to put on the tables. Couldn't we just ask the staff to finish this during the rehearsal? Best not to mention this to Bridezilla.

"Just place these crystal candles in the center of tables. You work on these here. Mum is finishing the ones in the back, and- Mrs. Weasley! No, the candle goes in the center, and the crystal diamond drops float above them!" Hermione shouts to my mother across the hall. Nice to know that I am not the only one taking Hermione's wrath.

"Like these, Mione?" I ask pointing to some of the few already done.

"Yes, do these three tables here, and meet the rest of us out front, through the foyer to the chapel." Hermione pointed to the doors. "I need to speak with the caterer, and ensure that ice sculptures will be done in time. Jeez, we only have ten minutes until rehearsal!" She freaks, and walks back towards the kitchens. Poor caterers.

"Okay."

I placed the crystal vases with the candles in the table. When it was time to use magic to make the crystal diamonds to float around, I reached into my bag and pulled out my wand. I knew this was going to end well, because the moment I held my wand, my hand started to shake. I hope I can control my magic enough to make this work. Here goes nothing!

I waved my wand to watch the candles in their glass bowls rise, and the crystal diamonds. Crap. I don't need all of them! Butter just carefully put down the candles... by my hand jerks, out of its own accord, and all of the glass wear falls on the tables with a crash. All of it, even the tables Mrs. Granger and Mum were working on, just shatter everywhere. All I could do was shut my eyes. I hear Hermione burst through the doors. Then the screamed…violently screamed.

"Uh oh…" Said Victoire, walking into the hall, her blonde curls pulled back into a pony tail. I opened my eyes to see Teddy was walking beside her.

"Everything okay, Aunt Ginny?" He asked.

Even though I am in a lot of trouble with my future sister in law, it is too cute that Hermione mad Vic and Ted as her flower girl and ring bear.

"What happened?" Bill walked in, Dom in his arms, diaper bag on his shoulder. He set Dominique on the floor.

"You…OUT!" Hermione yelled at me, and pointed like I was a dog. I shook my head, to mad to yell back. I grabbed Teddy and Vic's hands, and led them out of the firing zone. "Come along, kids."

Bill followd with Dom.

"Now Hermione-" I hear Mrs. Granger start, but didn't hear the rest because the door swung shut behind us.

We walk across to the foyer to the chapel.

"How are you Gin, hanging in there? I know how rough this can be."

"Fine." I snapped.

"Yea, with Flure she-"

"Bill, I love you. But I am not Flure. I am not in the mood to be compared to your wife." I can't take this any more. I am just ready for this fucking wedding to be over with, and this baby to be born.

I am over it.

"Wow. Sorry." He mumbled. We opened the chapel doors, to Harry and Ron. They stand up when they see me, and Bill.

"Arrgh." I said flopping down in the pew next to where Harry was standing.

"What happened, we heard a crash and a scream…" He said looking at me with concern.

"Hermione made me do work using magic. One day, when she's pregnant, she will learn." I rubbed my baby through my belly.

"Well, you would have thought that someone was murdered." Angela and Audrey walked in the chapel with Fred, Molly and Lucy.

"Yes, this is my fault. How stupid of me to be pregnant during Hermione's wedding…" I murmured hoping no one would hear me.

"Its ok, she'll be fine, everything can be fixed with a little magic…" Ron walks his death to the other room to tell this to Hermione.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Hermione is calm enough to start the rehearsal. Only people here tonight are either in the wedding or the immediate family. The non bridal party make their way to their spots in the pews. The rest of the wedding party, my self included stand out front, listening to Hermione give our last 'team' talk.

"Okay, you guys, this is our last practice. Tomorrow is the real thing, and I want nothing wrong. Everything must be perfect. Remember, its counts of four. Together, step. together, step. You count to eight before, you and your usher follow the couple in front of you- Vic, please put your dress down and pay attention!" Angela starts to snicker. "Oi, whats so funny?" Hermione frowned, and Angela raised her hands, apologizing.

"Come on, guys. Focus! I am only getting married once. George, what foot do you start on?"

"Er, Right?"

"No! The left! Honestly." Ron muttered something to Harry, who giggled. Hermione stared daggers at them. "If you have issues with this, shut your fat mouth because I don't give a shit at this point. You do as your told, and nothing else. Then we can get through this as smoothly as possible. This is the last one, so make this practice work, you hear me?" Hermione looked at the group.

"Are you sure you want to marry my daughter?" Mr. Granger whispered to Ron.

"EXCUSE ME! Father, Ronald, if you do not stop this nonsense you will not be invited to my wedding!"

"But, I'm the groom!"

"I don't care. You will not ruin my special day! Now get you arse down that isle and stand by the priest! Now lets move people!"

Hermione waves her hands looking in the chapel. Suddenly music starts to play, while Ron walks down the isle, escorting my mother. Mr. Granger walkes Mrs. Granger down the isle to her seat, and then walks around the pews, making his way back towards us.

"Remember to count...wait for it…and…Angela, George...GO!" Hermione whispers, and George looks down at his feat as he and Angela make their way down the isle.

"Has she been this uptight since she got engaged?" Neville whispered to Harry and I, as we watched Susan and Seamus walk down the isle after Geroge and Angela.

"Hermione has always been this way. When is she not?" I whisper.

Luna and Nevil were next to go.

"Okay, Teddy, Vic its your turn!" Vic makes her way down, and after coutning for him, I nudge Teddy forward as well.

"Ginny, you and Harry are next." Hermione whispered.

And as if right on cue, I feel it. The worst, disaster causing, feeling, in my stomach…An intense cramp…a CONTRACTION. And it hurt.

This isn't like the Braxton Hicks contractions I was experiencing a few weeks ago. Those were a dull ache compaired to what ever just happened in side of me.

"Shit." I say to Harry. I try not to panic.

"What?" he whispers back.

"Excuse me, Shhh!" Hermione was getting mad again.

As Harry and I make our way down, the walking made me feel a little better. A few minutes later I didn't feel my pain again, so I am sure I was in the clearing. Harry and I walked, taking our places, mine in front of the bidesmaids, and Harry next to Ron. A few minutes later I didn't feel my pain again, so I am sure I was in the clearing. I watched Hermione walk down with her father. I held my fake flowers, praying that Harry remembers the rings tomorrow. If there even is a tomorrow for me, because I think I am going into labor.

I zone out, trying to make sure that everything Harry and I are going to need of the hospital is ready. Our over night bag is in the closet next to the door. The baby carrier, my pillow, and water bottle are not in the closet. We had a game plan, of what to do, but never the hundreds of scenarios Harry and I practiced, were we in the middle of Hermione's wedding bliss.

The ceremony practice runs smoothly, and as the priest finishes his final comments and blessings. As the bridal party regresses back up the isle, I feel another contraction. This time, it was bigger then before.

"Ow" I whimper out loud…

Harry and Hermione turn around to see what's wrong. I avoid their look. I just usher Hermione and Ron to continue walking, as I try my hardest not to double over in pain. Harry grabs my hand and I continue to waddle, following them.

"What is love?" Harry asks as we make our way back to the banquet where the reception/rehearsal dinner will be held…

"Promise not to panic, but I think I am having contractions…" I say.

But of course, Harry doesn't remain calm, he goes into hysterics. You would think being an Auror, that he would have kept his cool...

"Oh Merlin. Is it time? Really? Oh we don't even have you night bag! We are still in dress clothing! We don't have our stop watch or timer! I don't have your pillow, I haven't called work, and you mother! Where is she? We have to let her know and-"

I pull Harry to corner, so we are not over heard.

"STOP! Harry, think rationally! We can not make a big scene! These contractions are roughly half an hour apart! Everything we have read says that we don't worry until they are about five minutes apart!" I take a deep breath. "We need to keep it together, and make it through rehearsal. No reason to let everyone know, if it's still going to be a while. Now we must pretend nothing is wrong, or Hermione will kill me and there will be no birth!" I snapped. Harry nodded and kissed my lips.

"What are you two doing? We need to get seated, so we can have dinner!" She pulls me and leads me over to the bridal table.

I watch with envy as the caterors get the dinners ready. The only thing between me and food is the stupid speaches Hermione, Ron, and their parents are making. When Ron started his, I felt another contraction. I grabbed Harry's leg, and he looked at me with worried eyes.

By the time we got through our parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I realized how hungry I was. The smell of the pork and potatoes made my mouth water. I was so distracted by all of the food, that I didn't hear a single word anyone was saying and lost track of his time which pissed Hermione off even more.

She slapped my knee under my table, and then hurried Mr. Granger along with hand motions her self. Finally it was her turn for her speech.

"Family and close friends, you are here tonight with us to celebrate the closing end of our preparation for this wedding. With out you none of it was possible. Some of you may have made it a little difficult…" She looked at me. "But I forgive you and love you anyways." She smiled. "If I have been anything but pleasant, I apologize. Its just that I have been waiting for this day since I was four, and now its here. Mum, you were always there to help me with my guy troubles, and Dad, you were my rock. Thank you so much…" She started to cry.

It got awkward. From behind her hands she whispers tissue! I reached in her purse for one, stood up to give it to her when I felt something dropped, and it was wet.

"Ew, Mummy, someone spilt zer water!" Victoire's voice came from under the table.

"Uncle Harry…"

My water broke. I dropped the tissue, and it fell on the table as another contraction hit. Then everything became a blur.

"Ginny! Are you alright? Molly, she's in labor!" I hear Harry's voice as he takes my hand, kissing it.

People were every where. Hands were touching every part of my body. Everyone was talking and shouting at once, trying to decide what to do with me. But no one thought to ask my opinion, and I am the one with the baby coming out of me!

"That's my baby! Move, get out of my way! Scoot!" My mom then had me in her arms.

This is when realized that I was on a couch…

"Ginny, dear, sweetie, look at me. Are you okay? Its it hurting? Have you had any contractions? How close are they?"

"Er, not sure"

"They are kind of close now, Molly." Harry says.

"Oh this is so exciting. Another grandchild!"

"Mum, you have five already…"

"You can never have to many! You children be good to remember that" Molly's comment made Audrey puff, because she constantly fights with mother, on how she doesn't want any more children.

"What should we do?" Harry asks.

"Where is her hospital equipment?" Mother askes.

"At home" Harry answers. My mother sends my father to our new house to fetch the over night bag.

"How bad does it hurt sweetie?" Mother smoths the hair out of my face.

"Really bad Mum." another contraction hits.

"And that would be the second one in seven minutes." I hear Luna from somewhere.

"Ow! With each contraction it hurts more and more… How did this happen?" I whine, capturing a glance at Hermione, staring off into space, still standing at her spot at the table... her thunder officially stolen.

"Yeah, because you were stupid to forget contraception during Quidditch season-" My attention snapped back to Ron.

I grabbed my wand, and used the worse hex I knew on him, making him regret is choice of words.

"Ginevera Molly Weasley! -" I don't remember the rest. I must have fainted because it went dark.

* * *

**Back to present time...**

"Harry, I'm hungry." I said, popping the last ice chip in my mouth.

I am in a much better mood. After they stuck the needle of death in my spine and attached a tube, I feel much better. I can't feel anything but light tugging. I am now aware how many wires are attached to my body.

"I know sweetie, but your water broke before dinner…" he said. "I'm hungry too."

I pouted like a child. "Will you sneak me something from the café? Maybe some pie?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"No." He replied mocking me. "You can't have anything until you bring our baby into the world."

"But I'm hungry now! How many more centimeters?"

"Well Mrs. Potter, lets find out now?" the Healer Abbot sits on her stool, lifts up my covers. She places her fingers inside me, while pushing on my belly. But, I can't feel anything really, because of the wonders of the muggle epidural.

"Two more centimeters to go. You are almost there Mrs. Potter. Also Mr. Potter, I am going to have to ask you to get rid of the paparazzi. The are crowding my waiting room…asking a lot of questions… and legally I can't remove them."

Harry sighed, and looked at me with angst. They have been hounding us ever since they found out that I was pregnant…he got up to deal with them.

"I'll be back, soon to check again." Hannah said as she left. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Hermione herself, walked in.

"Hello, Ginny." She said to me in a small voice.

This shocked me, but I kept my face straight.

"Hey 'Mione." I said wanting to know why she was in here. Surely she wouldn't kill me with all these witnesses and hospital staff to watch...

"How much longer?" She said taking Harry's unoccupied seat.

"Not too much, a couple of centimeters…" I said glancing at the fetal monitor.

It was quiet, and she glanced around the room. I remember the last time Hermione sat this quiet awkwardly together. It was when Victoire was born, and she had just broken up with Ron. Eventually they got back to gather…six months later. Other wise there wouldn't be a wedding in…twelve hours…!

"Look Hermione-"

"Ginny-"

"I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm sorry-" We both said together, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you sorry? I was the one being the worlds worst Bridezilla, yelling at you, blaming you for delaying having your baby on purpose…"

I smile. "I'm sorry that I was a bitch to you this whole pregnancy…trust me…this baby was not me intentionally ruining your wedding. I didn't mean to steal you thunder…"I looked down at my hands. I feel terrible. I remember how Hermione looked, when my water broke and it make me start to cry. Me! Crying! I will be glad when this baby gets out of me, and I get back to normal.

"Oh Ginny. No, you didn't steal my thunder-"

I scoffed.

"Well, not intentionally." She smiled at me, taking my hand. "…I have been very excited for you and your baby to get here! I was just stressed about this wedding, because it was…mine...and I only hope to have one…"

"As it should be! Hermione, you deserve this." I rubbed my thumb back and forth over her knuckles.

We laughed as she handed me a tissue.

"Hermione" I said after my laughter settled. "What are you doing about the wedding? Soon, I have to push out this baby, and I don't know if they will let me out tomorrow morning to be your matron-of-honor. You should ask Luna and Neville to step in, Harry and my self's place and-"

"Ginny, what are you talking about? _You_ are my matron-of-honor, not Luna. And you will be at my wedding."

I looked at her puzzled. "But Hermione, you shouldn't post pone you wedding because I'm bringing a child into the world…"

"Of course I'm not! If you two can't make it to the wedding, we will just bring the wedding ceremony here! After you have my future nephew or niece, we will have just the family we can have the ceremony in the chapel down stairs…I don't care if you miss the reception. We can say our vows again tomorrow for everyone else who was supposed to be at the ceremony." I'm not the one for mushy emotional moments, but this was one. I couldn't believe how selfless Hermione is being. There is a reason she is my best friend.

"What about my speech?" I whisper.

"You can give it at the ceremony tomorrow. My muggle family will record it, to play for everyone at the reception." She rubbed my arm.

"That will be interesting, seeing your muggle family, at party with wizards." I smile at the thought.

"Not as funny as seeing a wizard family with muggle technology!" She teases back. I yawn, and she follows.

"You need some sleep…you are getting married today…" I stretch.

"So do you, mummy to be." She got up. "Harry, you can come in now…"

"Good...they wouldn't leave me alone…it took forever to get them to leave…"

Harry kissed her cheek, as she waved and walked out.

I waved back, smiling at Harry but stopped when I felt major pressure on my ass…a contraction! What?!

"Ow, Harry! I felt another contraction! This muggle medicine is wearing off!" I said in panic.

I don't want to feel this again!

"I'll get the healer!" Harry rushed out of the room, as another contraction hit again…

"Sweet Merlin's beard! This hurts like a bitch! ARG!" I squinted my eyes and gritted my teeth. Harry and the Healer, and healer assistants come quickly into the room.

"Alright, Mrs. Potter, lets check." She reached her hand down, and smiled.

"The reason you can feel it now, is because its time…See? The baby's starting to crown. Would you like to feel?" I nod. She grabbed my hand and put it down. I felt slimy, hairy, hard thing…

"Oh wow…it's…wow."

I would love to tell you that Harry had a look of 'awe' in his eyes, like it's the most beautiful thing in the world, but I would be lying… honestly he looked disgusted and ready to keel over. This only freaked me out.

"What! Don't give me that look!" I yelled, starting to sweat even more.

"You are ready to push."

"No! Not yet! I need my Mum!" She wanted to be in the room.

"Do you want me to get someone to send for her?" Healer asked.

"Yes!" I shouted… "Harry!" I grabbed for his hand and squeezed.

Hannah nodded to someone, and they left.

"Alright Mrs. Potter, I am going to try to get you to relax, here. Can you do that?"

I nod.

"Ginny, you need to breath. Just like those classes. Hee, hee, whew." He started to mimic the noises we learned in our awkward birthing class.

My mother then burst through the door. "My baby!" She got on my other side. A nurse followed the healer, bringing in baby carrier, and other instruments. The longer it took them to set up, the more my contractions I experience, and the more pain I am in.

"Okay, Mrs. Potter, its time for you to start pushing." The doctor put my feet in stirrups above my head...now I felt really exposed, but didn't really care. The pain I was feeling in my body over takes any logic.

"I need to you to push, like your using the loo…" oh, why did she say that? My biggest fear was shitting during my delivery...

Whatever. I pushed and I pushed hard. Harry had one leg, my Mum the other, as the pushed them back, as I did sit ups, trying to push this baby out. I paused…and the healer counted to ten.

This is the hardest thing I have ever done. I'm trying to hear my own thoughts, but can because Harry is mimicking breathing, and my mother won't shut up. But I am glad they are here. I don't say anything, because I just want this baby out.

After almost twenty minutes of pushing, still not getting very far. The baby's head isn't even out yet. I am so tired.

"Okay Mrs. Potter, we will wait until the next contraction, in about thirty seconds. Then you need to take a big breath and start again…"

"You are doing so well, honey."

I felt another contraction. "Thirty seconds my ass!" I yell as I push again.

"Come on Mrs. Potter, you're not pushing hard enough…Come on, there you go… five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…Good job. One more big push you can do it! Mr. Potter, keep holing back her legs!"

Harry had leaned over to see the baby.

"Oh sorry. Come on sweetie! You can do it! Almost there!"

I shake my head. "Ow! No I can't! It hurts…can't you do it for me?" I caress his cheek. I can't push anymore.

"I wish I could, Love." Harry kissed my knee, because its closest to his mouth.

"Ginny. You have to do this yourself. Come on, baby." My mother said wiping the hair out of my face.

"Please Mrs. Potter, you're almost there…" I inwardly sighed and pushed with all my might.

"Good…good…Great!" An intense scream came into the room, and to my surprise it wasn't mine.

"And...It's a boy!"

"A boy?" I gasp as my mother and Harry put down my legs. Healer Abbot puts my son on my chest. My mother steps back as the healter assistantns start to wipe him clean.

"APGAR?" Healer Abbot asks.

"9." one replies.

I sniff and with my free hand that isn't hold Harrys, wipe my eyes.

"Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?" Hannah smiles.

Harry nods, crying too. Oh my, a baby boy… I look around and comforted that my Mum is crying tears of joy too.

My mom keeps saying how proud of me she is. Harry is kissing my forehead as they wrap my son, our son, in a blanket to keep him warm.

"Oh, Ginny, thank you for bringing my son into the world."

"I love you." I told Harry.

"I love you too…Here, hold your son." He hand me my beautiful baby boy.

"Hi." I coo.

"Molly, you want to join me to tell the family?" My mother nodded and they left the room.

"Be right back!" Harry promised me.

The Healer then told me some horrible news. "Mummy, its time for the after birth…" I gulped.

* * *

James Sirius Potter

24 March 2004

1:32 am 8lbs 10oz.

Mother: Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter

Father: Harry James Potter

* * *

Is what reads on the 'bed' my son sleeps in. Its more like a plastic tub. But I can't bear to put him back into it because that would involve him leaving my arms. Harry is standing in the room taking a ton of pictures.

The stupid Healer Assistants wanted to put him in there, but I threw a fit. It wasn't until Harry reasoned that we didn't want fifty, yes actually fifty, people in our hospital room, that I agreed to have my son in the tub, and in the nursery, where people and watch him from a distance. He was in there for a good half hour before I begged them to bring my son back.

"We are going to let you family in sometime… your mother is standing in front of the door waiting to see you" I smiled.

"They just want to see James."

"You are absolutely right." He joked. "Are you sure on James? I know we talked about James Sirius, but-"

"Well, I like James…he looks like a James." I smiled at my sleeping son.

"Really? We can still change it. How about Arthur after your father."

"No, you father. My dad's still alive."

"Thank you…" He kisses me, and then James' head.

"He's got beautiful brown eyes." I said, surprise in my tone.

"Just like his Mummy."

"I hoped for green, like his Daddy."

"He looks just like me, I think he can have something to prove he's yours." Harry winks at me.

"James Sirius."

"He's Perfect. You are perfect." Harry kissed me,

"We are perfect, now let the hungry herd in." I joked, holding my son tighter, as Harry opened the door to my family.

* * *

**_One week Later..._**

"Harry, we made the front of the Prophet again… _'Welcoming in to the world James Sirius Potter! The Wizzarding World Rejoyces the birth of the famous Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Weasley-Potter. He was welcomed by the staff at St. Mungo's and extended family in early hour of two in the morning. Although I didn't get to speak to the happy family until late last night, I know from a reliable source that the birth went smoothly and that Mother and Baby come home this morning. Harry Potter was quoted saying "_We just had our Son, and attended a wedding all in the same day."..._The family is home now. It is said that the wedding they attended was the union of the other members of the 'Golden Trio' Ron Weasley married Hermione Granger-_

I stopped reading out loud. "What a hoot."

"I just can't believe all the baby gifts we have received. This one is from the Minister, This one is from the Queen, and this one is from the Prime Minister! The list is endless, not to mention all our adoring fans." Harry smiled gesturing towards the stock pile of unopened presents.

"That is going to take a lot of thank you cards." I mumble. "Ugh the Prophet used a horrible picture." I put down the paper.

"You just gave birth, Love."

We were interrupted by the baby monitor screaming. James is awake, and its been two hours, so he's hungry.

"I'll get him." Harry gets up, and makes his way up the stairs to James' room.

I make my way to the living room, to sit in the big, comfy couch Harry bought for me as my 'Push' gift. I turn on the telly, and assume the feeding position.

Harry walks into the room with James. He's so tiny, but apparently eight pounds is a lot for a new infant to weigh.

I don't care, he's my big boy.

"Hermione and Ron are coming over tomorrow, when they get back from their honeymoon. I wonder how beautiful Greece is."

"Great! I can't wait to see her tan! Dad keeps owling, asking to send Mum home. Where is she?" I glaned around looking for her, like she would magically appear.

My mother has been living with us this past week, and will until next week, helping Harry and I adjust to the baby.

"Shopping." Harry gives me a tight smile. He loves my mother, but even I am willing to admit she has been getting on our nerves...

"Just a few more days..." I assure him, as I unbutton my shirt…its feeding time.

Harry winks at me, handing me James.

"Don't think about it. We still have five more weeks until we can copulate." I scowl.

"Only in my dreams...and the shower." He smirks.

I shake my head.

After feeding James, he has fallen asleep, and I am dozing off. Harry comes in, turns off the telly, and motions for me to give him James.

"Here. I'll burp him, and get him back to sleep. You take the next hour to do what ever you want." Harry kisses my nose.

I am so happy I could cry. "Thank you. Because I want to eat, and sleep, and shower..." I almost cried again.

James is the kind of child who takes forever to sleep, and no noise will wake him…but if he sleeps in your arms, you are not going to be able to put him down, with out waking the dead.

"Go, enjoy your freedom. I can spend some quality time with my son." Harry kisses James hand.

My heart melts to the sight.

Two hours later I wake up showered, fed and in my bed. It feels wonderful. I reread Hermione's post card saying that how beautiful the wedding was, and how great it was that Harry got to walk James and myself down the isle. I look at the bassinet net to me, to see my sleeping son, my beautiful unplanned joy. Harry must have mastered the art of putting down James with out waking him... I must learn how he did this.

While I look at James, pain and uncomfort I went through, especially the last few weeks. they say pregnancy makes you forget all the pain, and I am waiting for that to kick in. I can't help but feel back of the stress I caused others. I realized that all of it was worth it. I would do it all again, every time. Because if you looked at my child with his unruly wild jet black hair, and his beautiful brown eyes, like mine, you would see that he is worth it. James may have come at an awkward time in my life, but I know now, it was the right time. It was the time that fate had planned, and he gave me the greatest joy that we needed in our lives.

James Sirius Potter will change Harry and mine's life forever…for the better.


End file.
